


Sketches

by Devaigh



Series: Missing Moments [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devaigh/pseuds/Devaigh
Summary: Brianna captures a moment between her parents.





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first entry in my collection of snippets that I find while in the middle of my other stories. All are cannon compliant, unless noted otherwise. As always, many thanks to Sassenachbydesign for all her help and support. <3

A sudden giggle broke through her thoughts. As she pulled herself from her sketchbook, Brianna squinted in the evening sunlight, searching for the source of the sound. A low rumbling, the voice she recognized as her father's came just from within the tree line, though she couldn't understand what he had said. 

Suddenly, her mother appeared from within the shadows of the wood, almost skipping towards the Big House. A wide bright smile lead to another high pitched laugh as her father also came into view, with a flood of emotions across his face. 

Brianna felt her breath catch. Spying on her parents together always made her stomach flip.  
Seeing how happy her mother she realized just how much she never really understood Claire back in Boston. Watching both of them and the love they shared, made her feel very intrusive. 

It was silly to think that way, she knew. Even after all this time, Brianna knew she shouldn't be embarrassed. It was just...well now she understood the reason why Daddy and her mother were always colder to each other, why theirs was a marriage of obligation, it hurt. It had not been fair, to either of them.

Still, looking back down at her parents, now wrapped around each other, Claire's head tucked neatly against Jamie's chest, Brianna was pleased they had found each other again. She knew the separation they endured wasn't what either of them had wanted, but it was behind them now. 

As her fingers closed once more around the slim stick of charcoal she held, Brianna grinned. Her free hand reached for a fresh page of her sketch book. There were times, she admitted to herself, that she missed modern conveniences. She longed for a camera, to better capture moments like the one before her, to keep safe, to cherish. 

Brianna worked quickly, trying to get the shapes, the outlines of her parents to put them on page, knowing she could fill the details in later. They wouldn't stay like this long, that she knew. Even the slight movements, of Da bending to whisper something in Mama's ear, the rising blush that colored Claire's cheeks, hands brushing back wayward hair, changed with each breath. 

The lines on her page blended together, much like the real couple before her. She captured her parents in shades of grey, from the thick, bold lines of her father's shoulder to the wild twists of her mother's hair. A smile set itself against Brianna's lips as she gently blew the charcoal dust from her fingers, looking up just in time to see her father tug her mother's hand, pulling her into the Big House, and out of sight.

Brianna realized then, she didn't need a camera. She had something much better.


End file.
